Ask Nobunaga!
by Wolfywoman
Summary: Send in a question and Nobunaga will answer!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

After visiting the Kingdom Hearts boards and seeing a large amount of these types of fan fictions, I thought I'd try my hand at it as well. The warlord was surprisingly happy to help. So, for your viewing pleasure, ask Nobunaga! He has promised to answer anything and everything! Just give your questions in a review and your questions will be featured. It's just that simple


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Only two reviews, but it's better than nothing! Thank you Bronx Shogun and TehElfil for reviewing!

From: Bronx Shogun  
-----------------------

Nobunaga,

I have two questoins:

1: If you did take control of Japan, what would you do in contrast to what

Hideyoshi and Ieyasu did?

2: What is your opinion on the Sengoku Basara you?

------------

Dear Bronx Shogun,

1. Hideyoshi was a fool to invade Korea without a stronger strategy, and to have banned Christian missionaries. Ieyasu could have thought through his tax system and seen his folly both there and with his caste system. I also would have liked for the arts to become more centalized and promoted.

2. -Chuckles- An... interesting take, indeed. Naturally I can't vouch for its accuracy, though from what I saw of 'Sengoku Basara' there are a lot of... creative interpretations.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

-------------

From: TehEfil ()

-------------------

Ok, Nobunaga...

1. Do you really have a relation between you and Ranmaru Mori? If so, How

does Nohime or Mitsuhide react with this?

2. Are you more into Musou or BASARA?

3. What are your hobbies? Simple enough.

--------------

Dear TehElfil,

1. I'm not certain you'd call it a relationship, but I do have a fondness for Mori, yes. It is tradition to take at least one male lover as well as female, so I'd be dishonoring the code not too. -Smirk- Mitsuhide and Nouhime are well aware of this and don't interfere.

2. Musou, it's more correct. Basara can be entertaining, but I find it grows tiresome and repetitive quickly.

3. I enjoy art a fair bit, both Eastern and Western and I collect it accordingly. I write poetry and paint as well, and I also maintaining a few gardens.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

--------------


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Only one review, so it looks like JiangLu gets this chapter to himself! From here on out though I'm going to try and wait for at least three reviews before updating.

From: JiangLu   
-------------------

Dear Nobunaga, How did you feel having an enemy like Nagamasa running around with your little sister?

Dear JiangLu,

When Nagamasa turned traitorous and revealed himself for the dog he was, I was obviously upset. After breaking a number of items and ...politely informing my men of how useless they were I eventually calmed down and was able to go and demand her return.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga


	4. Chapter 4

2007-08-23

ch 1, anon.  
Ishida Mitsunari was in the servis of Hideyoshi. Have you ever met.

---

Perhaps in passing? He worked for Azai if I remember correctly, though I don't recall any specific conversations between him and myself.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

--------

TripleMGurl

2007-08-24

ch 3, reply  
Hey there,

so, I wanna know what's going on between you and Oichi. When you married her off to Nagamasa (then eventually Katsuie) Did you really have her best intrests at heart, or was it only for the personal gain?

---

Dear TripleMGurl,

Hello. Ah... Oichi's marriage to Nagamasa was not.. entirely fuelled by her own desires, no. But she was getting older and it was appropriate for her to be getting on with marriage anyhow. I had Nagamasa return her...  
As for Katsuie, I did not arrange that marriage. To my knowledge (It can be difficult to keep up when one is dead ::Smile::), my son Nobutaka arranged that.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

------

xXxManthaxXx

2007-08-28

ch 1, reply  
1. Is there anything going on between you and Ranmaru?

2. I heard that Nohime is trying to kill you, is this true? And if so, does this turn you on?

3. Is there anything going on between you and Mitsuhide? Or any of your other retainers...?

4. Have you ever thought about going bald?

And that's it for my questions!

xManthax

---

Dear xXxManthaxXx

1. I assume you mean a relationship? Yes, commonly referred to as retainer. ::Smirk::

2. To my knowledge it is. Her father, Saito Dosan, isn't... or rather, wasn't a large fan. She isn't particularly bright so I don't worry over it. From what my editor explains of that last part of your question, no I am not pleased with a wife who wants to kill me?

3. Another "going on" question... As said before, they're my retainers. I believe I was asked something like this by a guest once as well, and my answer remains; I care about them /all/ very much.

4. Great Kings, no. My mentors used to hound me over my hair as well, and I quite like it the length it is thank you.

I hope you found the answers you sought.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

A/N: Thanks for the questions you three!


	5. Chapter 5

Bronx Shogun

Dear Nobunaga

What exactly did you do that resulted with Mitsuhide betraying and killing you?

---

Dear Bronx Shogun,

Hello again. Mitsuhide had a foolish amount of naivety, and would no doubt claim that it was because when I sent him to conquer Yakami Castle, (which belonged to Hatano Hideharu at the time) he offered his own mother as a bargaining chip. When I killed Hideharu, his clan extracted revenge through Mitsuhide's mother. He blamed it on me, though he was an idiot to ever place his real mother in that sort of situation. It served him right to see all the good his "peaceful" ways would accomplish.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

---------------

TehEfil

Ok, Nobunaga... (yes, it's me again)

1. What kinds of Music do you like?

2. Do you play video games at your spare time? If so, what kinds?

3. Describe yourself in 3 words.

Thanks.

---

Dear TehEfil,

Hello again to you as well.

1. I enjoy classical, though I'll listen to quite a range if I'm in the right frame of mind.

2. Yes, actually, my editor has an abundance that I play inbetween responding. I enjoy some of the more unique games (I believe one of them is called Oddworld no less), and I enjoy the physical ones like Dance Dance Revolution and Eyetoy.

3. Charming, handsome, brilliant::Chuckles:: Perhaps... visionary, good-intentioned? I'm not sure if those count as three... if not, I suppose athletic as well.

You're welcome, and I apologize for the bit of a rant.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

------------------

super sailor vegeta-sei

Dear Oda Nobunaga,

1. How do you feel about your Dynasty Warriors counter part, Cao Cao?

2. Is it true that you are Christian?

3. Did you like Warriors Orochi?

4. Also who is your favorite character in the Dynasty Warriors series or Romance of the Three Kingdoms and why?

Danke/Gracias/Thank You/Arigoto

---

Dear Super Sailor Vegeta-sei,

1. I wouldn't quite call him my counterpart, as I like to think I'd never go as mad as he did. By Dynasty Warriors alone (or rather, what I've read) I would say Cao Cao's story is a sad but common one. Many do not realize the drive needed for someone to remain sane and not grow arrogant when they choose a path of conquest. I pity any who loses their dreams to none but themself.

2. No, I'm afraid not. Although the Christian religion intrigues me, and I personally escorted and saw to the safety of a number of missionaries, I never did convert myself.

3. Although I haven't played the english installment (it appears these games differ between their Japanese and English counterparts), I did play Musou Orochi. I actually quite enjoyed it, for more than just the narcissitic attributes it holds.

4. To play as, or just on personality alone? I'm not fond of admitting this nessecarily, but I've yet to read Romance of the Three Kingdoms (My editor doesn't have a copy and I was busy with more Western influences). As for Dynasty Warriors, I've only played the first. From what I know the other games are quite different (More along the lines of Sengoku Musou/Basara), and I admittedly have minimal knowledge. I usually find it hard to choose favourites anyhow, and I wouldn't want to bore you. ::Smile::

I apologize for not being able to fully answer your questions (and yet still blathering on).

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about how long this chapter took! But hey, four reviews instead of three!

From: BambooBoom ()

-------------------

Dear Nobunaga,

Do you truly never imagine or expect that Mitsuhide will betray you one day?

And I've heard from some sources that actually Mori Ranmaru had had warned

you regarding "Akechi's suspicious behavior" and his worry over the

possibility of a betrayal. But people said you and Toyotomi never take his

concern seriously. What makes you do this?

Then, how old Mori Tanmaru was when he became your personal page(or start

becoming your valet)?

Thankyou for the answer,

BambooBoom.

----

Dear BambooBoom,

Akechi and I had our squabbles, but at the end of the day he was one of the few people I trusted. I never would have expected him to betray me, especially over something of his own doing. Mori did find it disrespectful that Mitsuhide would argue with his Lord infront of our men, however I was accused of the same things growing up so I was more... apt to overlook the grievance. Ranmaru did not care much for Akechi Mitsuhide, so Toyotomi and I saw it more as a form of jealousy.

Ranmaru was nine, if I remember correctly. He was extremely bright for his age.

You're welcome.

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga

--------------------------------

From: SalukiRetriever ()

-------------------

Yo.

1. Who do you think would win in a fight? Tadakatsu Honda or Keiji Maeda?

2. Have you ever played any of the Onimusha series? If so, what do you think

of the demon/undead/evil overlord you? If not, then ignore this question.

3. Do you hate/can barely stand any of the people that serve you?

4. Did you marry Nouhime because of some political reason or because you

wanted to?

5. Are you a morning person, afternoon person, or nighttime person?

6. Who do you think is the best ninja? Kunoichi, Kotaro, Hanzo, or Nene?

7. Have you found Nemo yet? XD

---

Dear SalukiRetriever,

Good afternoon.

1. Tadakatsu Honda. Keiji can get carried away and start acting on impulse, which leads to sloppy fighting.

2. I have, surprisingly. I was told there was an interesting puzzle in one part, and then was informed that I would recognize many altered historical figures in it. I thought my... incarnation? Was interesting. Certainly a... far different take than usual.

3. Well, if I truly hated any of them they wouldn't be working for me. However, I do lose my temper quite frequently on all of them, sans Ranmaru. It's hardly my fault if they're stumbling bafoons, though.

4. Political, though it was arranged by our parents and not ourselves.

5. Morning. I grow more irritated as I'm forced to put up with idiots and the day wears on.

6. Ninjas? Eugh. I wouldn't know, I have a strong distaste for the weasels.

7. ...no?

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

-----------------------------------

From: Evan AutumnBlue

-------------------

1. Aren't you so stoked for Britney Spears comeback cd?

2. Why does your sword glow?

---

Dear Evan AutumnBlue,

1. Stoked? Also, I'm afraid I'm not completely certain who this Britney is.

2. My actual sword doesn't glow. In the Sengoku series, I assume it is because "I" have magical capabilities within the dark realm, thus my sword is imbues with such power as well.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

------------------------------------

From: The Keeper of Truth  
-------------------

This seems like an interesting concept. Alright, I'll give it a shot.

Dear Oda Nobunaga, First off, you once had a conversation with Mitsuhide (in Osaka Bay, I believe) that hints that peace is not your goal like Mitsuhide thinks it is. If so, what is your ambition, your dream, your purpose?

Secondly, where did you get your demonic powers, exactly? Third, where do you suppose Fuma Kotaro got his otherworldy abilites and the power of premonition? (like when he predicted that you would die "in a sea of flames" and that Hideyoshi would succeed you)

Last but not least, you're a genius, right? Well then... what's your Zombie Plan? (or plan for when the zombies take over the Earth)

---

Dear Keeper of Truth,

Though the validity of that conversation escapes me (I try quite hard to ignore past encounters with Akechi), I believe the creators of Sengoku were referencing my plans of "conquest". That is to say... After learning that Japan was not the center of the world from a number of missionaries, I thought about conquering China and Korea after I unified Japan. Something to look forward too after I completed my ambition of uniting Japan, I suppose.

No, I haven't any idea where those came from. I believe it was an "embillishment" of the fact many saw me as a demon, and it seemed fit to give me such abilities. The fact I was clever enough to order weaponry from more advanced places hardly seems demonic by my standards. I'm certain a few "Ebay'ers" would have something to say about it as well. As for Fuma Kotaro... ::Shudders:: I don't know. He's a ninja, they probably have a secret deity or ritual for those sorts of things.

Well, I don't know about _that_ ::Smirks::. Hmm. Being dead, it's difficult to say... If the zombies were of the intellectually challenged kind, I would do what I could in aid of destroying them. If not, I suppose I would attempt some form of control over them to use them as an army and try once again at dominating the w... Erm, uniting the lands. Pretell, what would _you_ do?

Sincerely,  
Oda Nobunaga


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am SO sorry about the wait! I got caught up in a ridiculous riptide of work and school, and didn't have any time to answer these questions. However, I've gotten things under control so a waiting period like that shouldn't happen again. Sorry again!!

* * *

--------------------

Yunie

Hey Nobunaga,

1. Do you like being refered to as the demon king?

2. Would you enroll Lu Bu from dynasty warriors in your army?

3. What do you in ur spare time besides beating up armies?

4. How do you feel about Cao Cao? Do you like being compared to him?

5. Did you like the fact that Hideyoshi succeeded u?

Awaiting answers,

Yunie

----------------

Dear Yunie,

1. Although I wasn't a particular fan of the nickname when I first started being referred to as such, I have certainly grown more fond of it than "Fool of Owari".

2. Likely not. I already have Tadakatsu and Keiji, and I'm not particularly trusting of a man who only lives for battle.

3. Many things. I write, I garden, I spend time with my family or visit peaceful places. Nothing particularly demonic, I assure you. ::Smirk::

4. I don't feel one extreme over the other towards the man. I tend to hope I am more aware of others and smarter than he is, but one can only try.

5. Again, I don't feel one way over another. I'm glad it was someone I was so fond of, though I don't approve of some of his methods in that role.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

-----------------

david

I have a Qustion Why was Nobunaga called the 6th demon king?

And I love ask charter fictions

---------

Dear David,

Ah, that is solely to do with Samurai Deeper Kyo. In real life I was merely known as the 'Demon King', and that was because I performed activities and wore clothing not typical of the time.

I'm glad to hear that.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

-----------

Korean Reader

Dear Nobunaga,

I have great respect for the Samurai,yet it seems today a lot of Japanese have forgotten the real Bushido.

am I mistaken?

If you lead the invasion of Korea and China, how would you win over the people?

Have you ever read Sun Tzu's Art of War like Shingen?

----------

Dear Korean Reader,

Sadly, it does seem that way, yes.

I would have made allies with rivalling areas and made very specific campaigns against them individually. If that failed, I suppose I would have been willing to be more brutal until I met my goal.

As a young man I did, though admittedly I haven't recently and never cared much for it.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

----------

JiangLu

Hello again, Nobunaga.

1. If there was a fight between your BASARA counterpart and your SW counterpart, who do you think would win?

2. I noticed that during Hideyoshi's assault on the Mouri, he asked for your assistance despite that he didn't really need it. Could you explain, from your point of view, why he would in a sense waste your time like that?

From a curious nonentity,

JiangLu

--------------

Dear JiangLu,

Hello again.

1. I... don't know. Both are equally well equipped with demonic powers and weapons of a decent length. I suppose my Basara counterpart would be better equipped having a shotgun, but my Sengoku counterpart is capable of shooting blasts from the air.

Hm. I'm going to have to think this one through. Interesting question.

2. I suppose he was in essence "sharing the victory" by summoning my presence there to help complete the deed, so as not to take all the credit. Hideyoshi is a man with good intentions most of the time.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

-------------------

Juliet Blackrose

This seems like an interesting kind of thing, so I suppose I'll ask you a question or two. :)

So, Nobunaga. Aren't you at all intimidated with No? I mean, she seems...a little out there for me. Aren't you afraid she might waltz of with someone else? Like Magoichi Saika?

Also, "Demon King", I never got why they called you that. I don't suppose you're as bad as they think right? Anyway. I'll get back to you when get more questions. I love your moveset in the game though. :D

See yah,

JB23

--------------

Dear Juliet Blackrose,

I'm assuming this is in reference to Sengoku (Basara has a completely different take, as does my own personal history)? She isn't completely out there, and is tied with a strong loyalty both because of politics and her own strange affection. I don't imagine she'd ever 'waltz off' with someone else, unless we're referring to Kessen 3, which was an... intersting case to be sure.

They actually called me that because of the imports I used and seemingly "Advanced" technology I utilized. I like to think I'm not as bad as they think I am either. ::Smiles::

And thank you.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

--------------

* * *

Manly Man 

How did you and Keiji get to know each other in the first place?

2. What do you do in your spare time, now that you're dead and all?

3. How would you have felt if you were still around when Japan was unified?

-------------

Dear Manly Man,

1. He applied to join my ranks as any other soldier, and quickly proved his finesse and ability.

2. I answer reviews::Smirk:: I read many things and watch movies and television. It's rather sad, really.

3. Fufilled? Perhaps even dissappointed? It's an interesting question. Though initially I would have been very grateful to achieve my lifelong goal, I do suppose there would be a bout of time of depression, as I wouldn't know what to do next. (I had plans, but I certainly would have taken a few years "off" before invading other places.)

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

---------------

The Arbee

Nobunaga, I feel like asking this curious question...

What are you doing right about now? (besides typing and replying to replies)

-----------------

Dear (The) Arbee,

Sitting?

...Alright. I'm actually listening to some music as well.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

* * *

-----------------

BladeEyeScalesOrdos

Lord Nobunaga,

A few questions for you.

1. Do you truly love Nouhime, or she is the one that is all crazy on you?

2. If you could choose 4 samurais to serve you, who would you choose[Note: Ranmaru is not in the list

3. What do you think of Guan Ping, from Musou Orochi?

4. What do you think of Orochi, from Musou Orochi?

5. I've heard that you're a creative person that utilizes his resources fully. Except the fact that by utilizing your 'musketeer tactic' that decimated the Takeda Cavalry, what other improvements did you make?

6. Do you think that Akechi is a bit too naive?

-----------------------------

Dear Blade Eye Scales Ordos,

1. I believe it is equal disdain on both our parts::Smirk:: I appreciate her company, though love might be a strong word. I'm certain she'd say the same.

2. Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, Tadakatsu, and Sanada. Assuming I could have them all pledge loyalty, and Sanada was not serving his master at the time. They are all more or less trust-worthy and smart, and I could trust them to use their heads in situations. (Yes, I'm aware of Mitsuhide's betrayal. I do not fault his samurai skills any less for it; I committed a similiar act upon my brother shortly after my mother passed.)

3. I don't feel any way stronger than another. I appreciated the characters whom were gifted with power, but I wasn't fond of his weapon.

4. Orochi was interesting enough, I suppose. Though not quite the eight headed dragon I read stories of as a boy, he was quite an interesting take on the concept. I thought his undead minions left much to be desired, though.

5. Most of those improvements were outside of battle, as it were. I initiated the mass construction of roads, and I altered rewards to be based upon the amount of rice output instead of the land mass. Land mass means nothing is it isn't productive. I also destroyed a number of troublesome people, ranging from the monks of Mt. Honnoji to upstart peasants. Though it is frowned upon now, at the time it was absolutely nessecary; both Tadakatsu and Hideyoshi milked the benefits of it when they surpassed me.

6. I do, yes. I believe I stated something to the same effect to him many times during battle.

* * *

------------------------

\Bronx Shogun

Hello Lord Nobunaga.

This may sound like a stupid question to you, but do you like anime?

--------------------------

Dear Bronx Shogun,

I do enjoy anime a good deal, yes. I occasionally watch more western cartoons as well, which seem to be far less explicit most of the time.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

-------------------------

* * *

Sirrow 

Dear,Lord Nobunaga

I have a few questions for you,my lord.

1.Who do you find the most attractive out of your female co-warriors in the Sengoku Series,besides your wife.

2.What do you look for in a girlfriend?

3.Boxers,Briefs,or Commando?

4.Why don't those monks and peasants ever learn!

--------------------------

Dear Sirrow,

I have a few answers.

1. Ranmaru ::Grin:: Hmm... perhaps Nene?

2. A girlfriend::Chuckle:: I haven't had one of those in centuries. Loyalty, I suppose. Someone who is intelligent and shares my interests. On a more aethetic note, I don't mind the more lovely looking either.

3. That's a rather private question, isn't it?

4. I'd be out of a job if they did. ::Smirk::

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga

--------------------------

* * *

Japan fan! 

Nobunaga.

I saw my sis write to you about mitsunari so I'll ask you this: Who do you think should have won of battle of sekegahara and why?

-----------------------

Dear Japan Fan,

After Hideyoshi's death and failures as a leader, I believe it is appropriate that Ieyasu took control. I am a firm believer in fate, and clearly the Gods favored Ieyasu for the role.

Sincerely,

Oda Nobunaga


End file.
